Murderer
by mistress draculess
Summary: Someone or something is murdering people in the city and the Grossologists don't know who or what it is. Without the Director, they're hopeless. You never know how much you love somebody until you lose them... (Discontinued. I guess I jinxed the Director for real because his voice actor, Paul O'Sullivan, died in May 2012. R.I.P. Perhaps I'll finish this story someday.)
1. Introduction

********************************

My first Halloween FanFic...and it's a Grossology one. I seriously need a hypnotist to help me get rid of this obsession that I've had for 3 years... Anyways, this is my first M or Halloween story ever, so I'll try my best to make it as spooky and gory as I can.

Young readers or people who are easily spooked, beware... And other people, read on if you dare...

* * *

The Director sat down at his desk, organizing his files. It had been a peaceful October day. The air was cool, leaves were on the ground, and everybody was happy. For the Director, there had been a bonus added, no gross crimes had been happening in the last few weeks. He didn't care, but the Grossologists did. For once, he wasn't worrying about anything. In fact, he was so happy, that he decided to take a walk. But, he did he read the newspaper, didn't he...? Apparently not... And that's why what happened to him when he was taking that walk happened...

* * *

_The Daily Times - October 3, 2010_

_At 6:52 P.M., the chief of the government facility, Grossology, had been found, beaten senselessly, in the middle of the Redwood Hiking Trail in the capital city. Crime scene investigators have yet to find out what had killed the man or how he had been killed, but they say that he'd been injured very seriously. The man had been found with his head sawed off, one leg and one arm cut off, and his stomach ripped open. Police officers say that possible suspects may be Lance Boil and Roger Pinkeye. Although the officers are unsure if they are actual suspects, residents are told to stay as far away as possible from them as possible. As the investigation is continued, officers are still checking the scene for evidence. Nothing was found yet, but officers and investigators are hoping to find a lead soon._

* * *

Ty and Abigail Archer stared down at the newspaper in schock, not believeing what they had just read. Mrs. Archer noticed that something was worng, and walked over to them, rubbing Abby's head. As she read the column that Ty had pointed to, she shook her head in disbelief also. "There are just some crazy people in this world..." she said, pouring the kids some tea. "Here," she said, pushing them the small cups. "Have some tea, it'll calm you down."

After a few minutes of complete silence, Mr. Archer called his wife and kids into the living room to look what was on TV. When they walked in and saw what was on teh news, completely horrified them. It showed the Director, brutally beaten, limbs and head cut off, and being placed in a black bag. Abby and Ty ran out of the room, bawling their eyes out. It was true... The Director was dead... Gone forevever...

Were they next?

* * *

**I'll update soon, possibly on Tuesday so that some ideas can come into mind. Please review and tell your friends about the story. Thanks for reading and may the haunt be with you...**


	2. Chapter 1

******************************Oh my God... It's 5 days until Halloween and I haven't update yet! I shall upload at least 3 chapters today within an hour and 3 minutes time limit! So sorry... Well, FanFic will be the only site I'll be on until Thanksgiving break... Sorta got in trouble last night... :'( And those of you who want to send me messages and stuff, I'll be on FanFiction from 4:00-6:00 PM (Central Time) until Thanksgiving break, as well.

* * *

**

Abby and Ty ran outside and locked themselves in the basement. They took out their Grossometers and called LabRat, a friend of theirs.

"Hey," LabRat answered, after a few seconds he noticed their bloodshot eyes. He sighed. "You guys found out, too?"

Abby nodded and wiped her face. "It's so wierd, LabRat... Something or _someone_ killed the Director..."

"My money's on Lance. He's the only villain that would go that far just to take over the department." LabRat said in response.

"Agreed. Abby and I ought to pay him a little visit..." Ty finally responded, standing up and smirking.

LabRat nodded. "Yeah... Things have gone crazy since the Director was killed, too much work! Look at these papers! Look at them!" he said, facing the Grossometer at a large stack of papers on his desk and on his floor.

Ty and Abby glanced at each other and back at LabRat when he faced the Grossometer back at himself.

"We'll search down Lance right away, LabRat! Good luck with the papers, by the way." Ty said.

LabRat frowned. "Kay, we'll talk later." The Grossometer clicked off and the screen went black.

Abby smirked an evil smirk. "Come on Ty... It's time for a little payback..."

* * *

**:DDDD I am satisfied with the chapter! As soon as I upload this chapter, I'll start typing up the next!**


	3. Chapter 2

****

(No Author's Note.)

* * *

Abby and Ty walked into Lance's lair, goopshooters armed and ready to fire.

"Alright, Lance! We know what you're up to!" Abby yelled, walking forward with caution, although with a serious expression.

"Yeah, come out now and face the consequences!" Ty said, looking to his left and right.

The two siblings walked forward along the thin railing, still with their goopshooters in attack position.

Lance slowly turned around in his chair, a devious smirk on his face. "What are you...pathetic oafs doing here?" he said, crossing his puny legs.

Abby walked up to Lance and leaned into his face. "You...evil...little...monster..." she grumbled with her rows of teeth closed together tightly. "You killed the Director and you know it!" Her eyes started to grow a bit watery. "You're a worthless, crappy, monster! You killed him!" she cried out, bawling into her slimesuit's sleeve. "You killed him..." she mumbled under her thundering tears, and fell to her knees, crying.

Ty stared at his sister. He had never seen Abby like this, never in his life. "Abby...?" was all he could manage to say.

Lance smiled down at Abby and after a few minutes, started laughing. "Someone killed the Director?" he asked, wiping a tear from his face. "What a smart person, I never even thought of that!"

Ty frowned. "You know you did it, Lance! Stop acting like you don't know anything!"

Lance stopped laughing when he heard Ty's furious words. "Actually... I didn't know anything until I read this morning's newspaper..."

"Stop, Lance!" Ty yelled, taking attack position. "Just stop, okay?"

Lance kicked Abby in her chest as she was getting up, and knocked her flat on her back. "Pipsqueak! Both of you, pipsqueaks! Get out of my lair!" he yelled as he gave an outraged frown, his voice echoing off of the walls. "Now!"

Abby sniffled and got up. She started to leave with Ty, but she turned around. "You listen to me, Lance. We'll be watching you. Every single move you make!" she yelled, sniffling afterwards.

The two Archers walked out of the lair with absolute fury...

* * *

**(No following comments.)**


	4. Chapter 3

****

(Back with a new chapter! I had been coming up with ideas at school with my friend A'Darius. Well, he's my crush... *blush* Buuuuut, nevermind that. Um, so, new chapter! :)

* * *

Ty and Abby flopped down on the couch as they walked into their house exhaustedly.

"I still think Lance has something to do with the whole murdering-the-Director-thing..." Ty said, scratching his head.

Abby nodded in agreement. "Me, too. But, what if he _didn't_ do anything...and we've waisted our time worrying about Lance?"

"You're right. We need to think clearly... Let's get the facts straight. When did the Director get killed?" Ty responded, perking up a bit.

His sister rushed to get the newspaper. "It was on Sunday...at six-something..."

"Right! And where did it happen?" beamed Ty, who was obviously coming up with an idea.

Abby scanned the newspaper article. "At the Redwood Hiking Trail!"

"So, all we need to do is go to the trail at..._six-something_...and search for evidence!" Ty said, grabbing the couch tightly.

"Great thinking, Ty! Come on, we need to prepare!" Abby exclaimed cheerfully.

"Absolutely!" Ty said and pulled out his Grossometer. "I'll inform LabRat! You find...stuff."

Abby rolled her eyes, and ran into the kitchen.

Her brother watched as his Grossometer came on. "Hey, LabRat! We've got a lead!"

LabRat looked up from his stack of papers and smiled. "Great!"

"We're going to the Redwood Hiking Trail at six o'clock and try and search for evidence!"

"Awesome! Be careful, don't wanna end up like the Director!" LabRat replied happily and the Grossometer clicked off.

A few minutes later, Abby came back with two backpacks full of supplies. "You think we're ready?"

Ty smirked. "You bet we are!"

* * *

**:( Uuuggghhh, I'm not satisfied with the chapter! I think there's too much smirking and smiling and stuff! DX *sniffle* WAAAAAAHHH!**

**Eh, it was the best I could think of right now!**


	5. Chapter 4

****

****

(No Author's Note.)

**

* * *

**

It was six-twenty and the sky was a dark shade of purple. Ty and Abby walked along the trail with their flashlights, alert to any movement and sudden noises.

"Ty... I don't see anything yet..." Abby said, as she stopped walking.

"Neither do I. Hey, check the trail." Ty replied, scooping up some of the dirt from the path.

Abby and Ty crawled along the path with their flashlights, looking up occasionally to see if it was safe. Owls hooted, crickets chirped, and the moon shined in the dark night. Bats flew across the sky, squeaking loudly.

"Hey, look at this." Ty whispered softly. "The trail is..._green_?"

"Let me see!" Abby replied quietly, flashing her flashlight on the trail. "Whoa... Let's follow it and see where it leads!"

After walking about 3 miles, they saw the end of the trail of slime.

"Well, there's no more slime. Nothing except a bunch of trees and a big giant spiderweb." grumbled Abby.

Ty ignored his sister's words and picked up a branch. He used it as a sword and cut through the spiderweb. "No more slime, you say?"

Hi sister stared in disbelief at all of the slime. The trees, all of them, were covered in dark green slime. The bushes...grass...trail...everything... All covered in slime!

"I wonder how this slime got here..." Abby and Ty thought out-loud in unison.

Abby took out a test-tube and filled it up with the sloppy goo. "I'll send this to LabRat. You take a quick analysis of it with the Grossgrabber."

"I would, but, it's not working properly. I gave it to LabRat so that he could fix it." Ty mumbled.

Abby groaned. "Just great...absolutely...not." she said sarcastically.

Ty rolled his eyes and turned around to see a dark shape moving along the trees. "Abby! Look! Something's moving!" he exclaimed with slight fear.

"Where?" his sister asked, turning around to see nothing.

"Over there! Behind those trees!" he said, pointing to a large group of trees planted side by side next to the trail to their right.

Abby walked to the path to the right and stared at the trees. "I don't see anything, Ty!"

He groaned and shook his head. "Nevermind..."

"Nevermind nothing, Ty! We need to see what that is!" Abby said, pulling Ty to her side.

Ty sucked in his cheeks and followed Abby as she ran towards the trees.

They stopped for a moment to catch their breath. Suddenly, a shape moved in front of them and stopped. Ty and Abby trembled in fear, not knowing what was about to happen next. The shape started to glow a bright, light blue color. It lit up everything in its path. It shined in Ty and Abby's face, causing them to shield their eyes.

The shape continued to glow. After a few minutes, Ty and Abby became less afraid. They took down their arms and placed them to their sides. They stared at the shape carefully, not moving an inch.

The shape stopped glowing and stayed in that spot and a few seconds after, zoomed away.

"Now that was wierd... And look, more slime!" Ty pointed out.

Abby looked down and saw what her brother saw. "You're right! We need to get this to LabRat right away!"

The two Archers walked out of the Redwood Forest, unaware that whatever that shape was, was following them into the city...

* * *

**:DDDDD Very suspicious... Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
